Spending the New Year with a BANG
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: What better way to start the new year than with a bang? Not for minors! Nalu. Happy New Year, everyone!


"Come on, Luce, are you finished already?" Natsu groaned as he laid back on her bed. Tonight was Fairy Tail's New Year's Eve party. After the war with Zeref, they decided to spend every important holiday together as a sort of reminder that everyone made it out alive and that they should cherish each other more. There was no theme to the party but the girls secretly agreed to all dress a little sexy that night. Unlike the usual Fairy Tail party where they just drank booze and have their usual brawls, they decided to mix it up for a change and have a club-like party. Magnolia still hasn't fully recovered from the war, their damage was too great to just be remodeled over a month. Sadly, this included all the clubs and bars the girls usually visited. So, they thought, if they couldn't go to the club, why not bring the club to them?

"Almost! Just putting the finishing touches on my makeup!" Lucy cried from the bathroom.

"You better mean it!" Natsu replied. "At this rate the food will be gone!"

"Is food all you ever think about?" Lucy asked as she finally emerged from the bathroom.

 _Finally!_ Natsu thought as he sat up. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. They were one of the many couples that started getting together as soon as the war ended. The war with Zeref taught them not only to cherish each other more as a family, but also that life's too short to not experience romance. Lucy smirked at his expression and did a little twirl. "What do you think?"

Lucy was wearing a red crop top. Was it a crop top? Natsu wasn't particularly sure. It sort of looked like a bra since it accentuated Lucy's generous chest and stopped just in the middle of her stomach. She only wore a matching red jacket on top of it. She also had on a pair of black high waist shorts that just stopped just a few inches below her ass and had a little bow and chains on the left side. She paired it off with boots that stopped just mid-thigh, which made the little part of her legs that were visible so alluring. Natsu didn't know much about makeup but he could see that she wore hot red lipstick. All in all, she looked smoking hot.

He stood up from the bed and dashed over to her in two strides. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Without a word, he swooped down and kissed her hard. Lucy gave a little squeak and kissed back. After about five seconds, she pulled back from the kiss but stayed in his embrace.

"Alright, that's enough, you'll ruin my lipstick," Lucy said. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Normally you're very beautiful," Natsu said. "But tonight, I hope you won't mind, but I think you're smoking hot."

Lucy beamed, pleased that she got the desired reaction. She pecked his lips for a couple of seconds before pulling back again. She noticed that he wore a simple white muscle shirt, a black leather jacket that she got for him for his birthday, black jeans and black sneakers. He wanted to wear his usual outfit to the party, saying that it's just a normal party but she insisted that he dress up a little. With her lethal puppy dog eyes, he grudgingly agreed.

"Are you sure you want to go to the party?" Natsu asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we could just stay here. I can think of ways to start the new year with a bang."

His hand lowered to her ass to squeeze it and she rolled her eyes. She giggled at how insatiable he became. She remembered their first time and how addicted he had become. She couldn't really say anything because she also became addicted because of him.

"Yes, I promised Mira I'd go," Lucy said, removing his arms from her body. He couldn't keep his eyes off her ass as she swayed her hips towards the foot of her bed. She slowly bent down to retrieve her purse and also went back up just as slow. He swore she was doing it on purpose. She saw him gulp from the corner of her eye and she smirked to herself.

"Fine. I know how important promises are to you," Natsu finally said, clearing his throat a little. Lucy giggled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and together they made their way to the guild hall.

There was still some snow on the ground and the air was a bit chilly. Natsu pulled Lucy closer. While he knew she gave importance to her looks, she sometimes overlooked the comfort aspect when it came to her clothing. It was always style before comfort. Good thing she wore a jacket this time. That, and he was starting to get pissed at the guys that were blatantly staring at her as they walked past. He let out a low growl at the 5th man he caught staring. Lucy giggled at his possessiveness and kissed the sensitive spot on his neck, knowing it would at least calm him down a little.

Finally, they made it inside the guild hall and Lucy sighed in relief at the heat. The party was in full swing and the middle of the hall was transformed into a dance floor. Lucy saw the girls by the bar and together they made their way over.

"Aye, looking hot, Lucy!" Cana said, holding up a mug of beer in appreciation. "Too bad you went for pinky over here. I would've loved to have your breasts for myself."

Natsu growled as he hugged Lucy closer. Everyone else laughed at the exchange. Lucy just shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm staying here by the girls in the bar," Lucy whispered in his ear. The music was loud but he heard her loud and clear. "Go have fun with the guys."

Natsu kissed her in response, adding that he would visit the food table before he was too late. For good measure, he gave Lucy's breasts a little squeeze, both for his pleasure and for spiting Cana. Lucy flushed at that and pushed him away, burying her face in her hands as the other girls teased her.

* * *

After a few drinks, the girls decided to have fun on the dance floor. Since there was quite a number of them, they managed to snag a corner. To the guys' luck, it was next to their table by the food bar so they were able to get a good view of their respective women.

Gajeel, in particular, was milking in the view of Levy dancing rather provocatively between Mira and Evergreen. Gray unashamedly ogled over Juvia's rather surprising dancing skills. Natsu was getting turned on by the sight of Lucy swinging her hips and waving her arms. Without a word, he sauntered over to the dancing woman and placing his hands on her waist, moving with her to the beat. The other men on the table, not wanting to be outdone, did the same and approached their girlfriends. Lucy inwardly groaned at the feeling of Natsu's warm hands holding her tightly. She leaned against his chest and together they started grinding on the dance floor.

"Do you know the effect you have on me, Luce?" Natsu growled in her ear as his growing erection was poking against her ass. She whimpered at the contact.

"I think I have an idea," Lucy replied in a sultry tone.

"You chose this on purpose, didn't you?" Natsu asked as his hands started going upwards. "You know how much I love red."

"Maybe," Lucy said, not bothering to hide her moan as he squeezed a breast.

"You know, we still have time to get back to your apartment and spend New Year alone," Natsu said.

"What's the fun in being alone when you can be with your friends?" Lucy asked.

"You know it's much more fun being alone together," Natsu said as he started sucking her neck. "Hurry and make up your mind. I get turned on whenever you wear anything red. Tonight is no exception."

"If you want me that bad just take me upstairs," Lucy moaned. Natsu's eyes widened at the suggestion. Upstairs? She did know they could still be seen, right?

"I know that," Lucy replied and Natsu realized he must have voiced it out loud. "There's something I've been meaning to try for a while. You know what I'm talking about."

Oh, he definitely did. There was a time when they were still in the beginning stages of their physical relationship where they talked about their hidden fantasies and secret kinks. Natsu was surprised to find out that Lucy had the desire to try public sex. He had awoken a little vixen! She explained that there was a certain thrill to being caught.

Natsu could see that this was definitely the perfect opportunity to try it. As much as Lucy wants to try public sex, she wasn't so outrageous as to try it on a normal day. They both knew how loud she was. "Alright, let's do it," Natsu relented. He could see her face brightening up in excitement. They secretly made their way through the crowd and headed towards the secret staircase that led to the second floor. Only a handful of people knew of the existence of that staircase, Makarov, Mira and Laxus being a few of them. Natsu managed to stumble upon it when he was hiding from one of Erza's rampages. He showed it to Lucy and they used it when they wanted some privacy or if they wanted to hide from their guildmates.

Making sure no one saw them, they snuck upstairs to finish what they sort of started on the dancefloor. They even chose the farthest corner to make sure they weren't seen from any angle. With the dim lights, it definitely helped. They were glad for the loud music. They were sure it could be heard all the way to the town square.

Not wasting anymore time, Natsu pressed Lucy against the wall and attacked her lips with his. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Natsu reached behind Lucy's back to remove the crop top. Lucy tugged the shirt higher. They let go of each other for a couple of seconds to remove their tops. Natsu decided to keep her jacket on, though. They quickly fumbled for their bottoms and it was quickly removed too. Natsu decided to keep her boots on this time. Taking a step back, he saw that she looked even hotter with just the boots and the jacket on. He kept the thong on but he planned on ripping it off later.

They ravished each other again, leaving hickeys and other lasting marks. Natsu palmed her right boob as his mouth started travelling down south. He latched on to the other boob and sucked on her nipple. She let out a small scream as she tugged on his hair, signaling that she liked it. He switched to the other boob as his other hand started its way down to her dripping clit. He rubbed her slit through the thin material of her thong and he could feel just how wet she was. Her pants grew heavier as he played with her slit.

Natsu knelt down on his knees so that he could be face level with her crotch. Glancing up at her, she nodded her head allowing him to do whatever he wanted. He ripped her thong with his finger and lapped up her juices with his tongue. She let out a louder scream as his tongue glided across her center. She was lucky she screamed just in time as the music grew louder. They didn't want anyone to go up there.

Her moans and groans were enough to spur him on as he pinched and suckled on her clit while his three fingers made their way inside her. Lucy's eyes rolled back at the way his fingers stretched her. He started thrusting his fingers in a fast pace, wanting to make her wet enough to let his dick slide easily inside later.

When she could feel her release about to arrive, he latched his mouth onto her pussy again to catch all of her cum. She screamed his name as she hit her climax and he was able to catch them all, not a single drop wasted.

He stood up and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding in her mouth easily. She could taste herself as their tongues fought for dominance. The church's bells could be heard in the distance, signaling about half an hour left to midnight.

"It's your turn to be pleasured," Lucy said as she slid down. She grabbed his dick and sucked on it like a kid sucking a lollipop. Natsu groaned as the heat of her mouth and the rubbing of her hand escalated his arousal. Lucy always said he was good with his tongue but he thought she was much better. She knew just the perfect way to press his buttons. She was an expert in giving head and he would do anything to have this moment last longer but alas, his climax was getting nearer. He had been withholding his release when she came a while ago but as she was sucking him, his dick twitched, waiting for release. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it any longer and released his climax, watching as she expertly milked his member dry.

As she stood back up, he pressed her against the wall again, grabbing her thighs. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her harder. Their sexes were rubbing against each other and they couldn't help but groan in anticipation.

"I need you inside me now!" Lucy begged. Natsu aligned himself to her entrance and slowly slid himself in. Who was he to deny her desperate request? They both groaned when he was fully sheathed in her.

"Do you want to go to the guild tomorrow?" Natsu asked. In this question held the only choice on how she wanted things from here on out. She loved how he even asked when they both knew the answer already.

"Fuck no, give me your all! Fill me up!"

He set a rough and fast pace as soon as she adjusted to his size. Lucy bit into his neck just to keep herself from screaming out loud and drawing attention to themselves. The last thing she wanted was the entire guild watching them fuck into the new year. Sensing her attempts to stay silent, Natsu kissed her forehead silently telling her to lift her head up. She did so and they shared a loving kiss.

"Mmm, h-harder, Natsu," Lucy moaned. Natsu pounded hard into her, swallowing her moans and screams with a kiss.

Not long after, they could hear the guild screaming how there was one minute left until midnight. He quickened his pace when he heard Lucy whimper that she was getting close. He was getting close too but he had the manly pride to not finish first.

10!

9!

8!

They were both so damn close!

3!

2!

1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the entire guild yelled. Maybe it was great timing, or maybe they planned it but the moment the clock struck midnight and the church bells rang, they both reached their climax. They entered the new year fucking like bunnies. _Maybe I do deserve the nickname Bunny Girl after all,_ Lucy thought wryly as she and Natsu sat on the floor. Natsu slid out of her, Lucy whimpering as he did so. They quickly put on their clothes, shared one last passionate kiss and joined the party downstairs.

"There you are!" Mira cried, handing Lucy a glass of champagne. "Cheers!"

They clinked their glasses and downed the drink as they continued to party well into the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! As of typing this, it is an hour before the new year here in my country. I hope you all have an awesome 2018! Thank you to all my readers, followers, and those who review!**

A/N: So, I got inspiration for this little number from Black Pink Jennie's shoot with Bazaar for January 2018. I really didn't know how to describe thoroughly her outfit because I couldn't find it anywhere. If you want to know what it looks like, just visit here: article/2017/12/black-pinks-jennie-flaunts-her-seductive-charm-in-new-photos

When I saw this article, I immediately thought of Natsu because his favorite color's red and Lucy would look so good in this outfit HAHAHAH. Just a little New Year's smut for everyone. Happy New Year! May your 2018 be as fruitful as 2017!


End file.
